Alone
by LavenderLibrarian793
Summary: Feeling unwanted, Isaac takes a drastic action to end his life, will Scott and Stiles be able to help their friend see things differently?


Isaac stared at the water, it was so calm…he hated it. He wanted to drown in it, he hated everything, and all he wanted was to die.

He sat at the edge of the lake, contemplating life. Nobody wanted him, not his father, not Derek, not his friends…he was basically a burden to everyone. So what was the point of living if he was good for nothing?

Isaac stood up and waded ankle deep into the water, it was warm, but the bottom was covered with algae which made the rocks slippery. He kept going until he was up to his knees…his stomach, and finally his chest. He was about to hold in his breath and slowly go under, when a noise from the opposite bank caught him by surprise.

Isaac turned, and standing there were Stiles and Scott, watching him.

"Isaac, what are you doing?" Stiles wondered, giving Scott a worried glance.

"Isaac, are you okay?" Scott stepped forward and stretched out a hand.

"I'm done Scott," Isaac stated, wading in further.

"Isaac, can we talk about this?" Scott inched closer, but Stiles placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Why? What's the point of talking about something we already know is true?" Isaac demanded.

"…because it's not true, Isaac!" Stiles replied.

Isaac didn't hear them, he continued to wade into the murky water until it was just below his chin, and then he took a deep breath and went under.

He felt the pressure of air escape him; the weightlessness of the water was uplifting. He tried to breathe but the water was suffocating him instantly.

Isaac clawed at the water, crushed by the impending darkness. He felt his skin suffocate, he couldn't think, his thoughts were drowned out, he couldn't scream, there was no air for words, there was no sound, just a crushing white laced blackness.

There was nothing left but to give in, to float in a soothing unconsciousness. This is where he belonged, with the nothingness of life, with the calmness of darkness. His heart beat slowed until it almost stopped, he could feel his lungs begin to collapse, falling away like he was. Light dimmed, the murky green now became a depressing black.

But, something was lifting him up, was it the waves? No. It was stronger, a force around his stomach had him in an iron grasp, it was flying upwards, he couldn't open his eyes, he was so close to dying and they were going to take it away from him, NO! This was what he wanted, why would they try and save him?

"Isaac?" The voice was Scott's, but he didn't respond, he couldn't. He'd swallowed enough water, he was drowning, and he felt like smiling, because finally, he was going to get what he wanted.

"Stiles call Derek; tell him to meet us at the hospital." Scott's panicked voice echoed through Isaac's mind.

_I'll be dead before we get there…_he thought groggily.

He breathing was so shallow; he could barely hear it with his werewolf enhancements. He couldn't move, his limbs were limp as Scott held him in Stiles' Jeep. He felt the movement of the car as it sped towards the hospital; he was dying right in front of them.

"MOM!" Scott called as the squeals of Stiles' breaks meant that they were at the hospital.

"Scott? What is it?" Mrs. McCall rushed to her son.

"Isaac, he tried to drown himself, or did drown himself, or something, he's not breathing Mom!" Scott placed Isaac on a gurney brought out by a passing male nurse.

"I'm not getting a pulse," Mrs. McCall said to the nurse, she pushed the gurney down the main hallway and off into a side room. Scott and Stiles followed at her heels.

"Tell me what happened…" She stated as she attempted CPR.

"He just walked in; he was under for maybe thirty seconds before Scott went in after him." Stiles said, biting his nails and glancing at Scott.

"He just went under, by himself?" She pressed on Isaac's chest three times, he still wasn't breathing.

"Scott, give me your arm, I want to try something." Scott held out his arm and ran a hand through his dark hair; his light brown eyes were wide with worry for his friend.

"This might hurt," She whispered as she stuck a needle into his wrist and extracted a small vial of blood.

"Hopefully this works," She prayed as she injected the needle in to Isaac's arm.

Isaac gasped; there was some kind of poison running through him. It was burning his lungs, scraping against his bones, and lacing through his bloodstream. He gave a shuddering gasp and felt the last traces of air escape him…that was it…Isaac had died.

"Oh my god," Mrs. McCall placed her hands over her mouth and wept.

"Mom, Mom what did you think would happen? He's…" Scott couldn't bring himself to say the words, he placed a hand on Isaac's body, and it was still warm.

"I thought that…if…if I mixed your blood with Isaac's then maybe it would kill whatever was trying to kill him. But, I think your blood was more like a poison."

"Mrs. McCall, he's dead. What do we do now?" Stiles wondered, holding back emotion.

"He's still warm, let's take him home; he won't be cold for a few hours at most." Mrs. McCall placed a sheet over Isaac and instructed Scott to lift him into his arms.

"Go, I'll meet you at home," She kissed both Scott and Stiles on the cheeks and then swiftly left the room.

Scott carried Isaac through the hospital, the air seemed to have a mournful feel too it.

"S-Stiles…" Scott stopped as they got outside, the air seemed to clear his head, and reality seemed to sink in.

"He's _dead_, Isaac is dead isn't he?" Stiles cringed at the tears that were forming in Scott's eyes, it was unusual to see Scott break down; he was always the strongest person Stiles knew.

"Maybe, maybe not, let's see if Deaton can do anything, we have one last chance Scott, this isn't over."


End file.
